marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 8
* Antagonists: * Construction Workers Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * - 1965 ** *** **** Items: * Projector Vehicles: * Jets | StoryTitle2 = I Live Again! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Despite having been shown to be decapitated in the final panel of last issue's Ditko story, the evil stone giant is back again in this issue. He hatches a plan for world conquest and makes his way to America to begin. When he seeks a place to rest in what is presumably Cape Canaveral, he has the misfortune to enter a rocket that is launched for the outward areas of the solar system. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * * ** *** **** Vehicles: * Rocketship * Ship | ReprintOf3 = Spellbound Vol 1 30 | ReprintOfStory3 = 4 | StoryTitle4 = I Am the Genie! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A criminal finds a genie in a bottle and sets out to make himself ruler over all. He wishes for a golden castle, a flying horse, that the Atlantic dry up, and that the sun be blotted out. While the genie is finishing the last task, he gets the idea to trade places with the genie so he has all the power, and that is what he wishes for when the genie returns. The genie complies and the criminal decides to eliminate the genie as his first empowered act. The genie, now a mortal, commands him to halt and he is astonished when he cannot move. The genie informs him that he obeyed his commands not because he wanted to, but because he was impelled to as part of the curse. The genie was once an evil man, but has since repented, and undoes all the previous harmful wishes while commanding that the criminal return to the bottle where someday, he too, may repent of an ill-spent life. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Lamp | StoryTitle5 = Mummex, King of the Mummies! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Don Heck | Inker5_1 = Don Heck | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = An archaeologist discovers a giant mummy buried in the Egyptian desert, who goes on a rampage appearing to be searching for every normal sized mummy in the local area. After the mummy disappears in a sandstorm it is revealed that the mummy is in fact an alien who works in the intergalactic missing person bureau. The mummy look is just their space suits and they were trying to find any missing aliens on earth. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Sara Other Characters: * Intergalactic Missing Person's Bureau Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** * Seventh Galaxy ** Andromida | Notes = * "I Dared Defy the Floating Head!" reprinted in Where Creatures Roam #2 * "I Live Again!" reprinted in Where Creatures Roam #3 & Monster Menace #3 * "Mummex King of the Mummies!" reprinted in Fear #1 * "I Am the Genie!" reprinted in Fear #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}